totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zabawa w ekscytujący wyścig
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 16. Wstęp Mitchel: (leży na leżaku przy basenie w willi) Aaach! Wreszcie willa jest moja. Tylko moja! Tim: I moja! Chef: No i moja! Mitchel: Chefie, ugotuj coś pysznego inaczej dla dzieciaków! Chef: Robi się! (pobiegł) Mitchel: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnego Obozu uczestnicy dostali mapy i szukali biletu z nietykalnością. Wygrali Chacky i Kelly! Poza tym, musieli wcześniej rozłożyć namioty. Nowa para została już zniszczona... przez Cindy. A mianowicie Daniel i Max! Max też odpadła, przez spisek Cindy. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Czy znowu będzie jakiś pierwszy pocałunek? Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! ' Pole namiotowe Kamera przechodzi po polu namiotowym kamerując cztery namioty. W tle słychać ćwierkanie ptaszków. Namiot Daniela W namiocie śpi Daniel. Cindy nie śpi już, przytulona do niego. '''Cindy: (PZ) Mam kolejnego sojusznika! Dojdę, wmawiając mu że go kocham, kawałek dalej, a potem wyrzucę. Jest najtwardszym zawodnikiem tutaj, no zaraz po mnie! Teraz mogę wywalić kogo zechcę! Namiot Jasmine i Annie Jasmine i Annie nie śpią już i się kłócą. Jasmine: Zabrałaś mój błyszczyk! Annie: Nieprawda! Poza tym, tobie i tak już nie pomoże. Jasmine: Przymknij się, oddawaj mój błyszczyk! Annie: Sryszczyk. Nie wzięłam go, no! Annie: (PZ) Wzięłam. Jasmine: Nie wierzę ci! Annie: No i dobrze. (pokazała jej język) Jasmine: (potargała jej włosy) Annie: (zaśmiała się kpiąco) Jesteś żałosna... A twój błyszczyk jest w śmietniku. Idę na śniadanie, nara. (wyszła) Jasmine: Aaaaaaargh! Namiot Ginger i Chacky'ego Ginger już nie śpi i rozmawia ze Stanleyem. Chacky jednak ma twardy sen. Ginger: Mówisz, Stanley, że Cindy nie wolno ufać?...... Dlaczego?!...... Myślisz, że to ona zniszczyła ich związek?!...... CO TY?! Chacky: (budzi się gwałtownie) Też cię kocham Kelly!... O, hej. Ginger: Emm, hej... Chacky: Coś taka nie w sosie?! (potargała jej grzywkę) Ginger: Wszystko w porządku... Ale Cindy... Stanley mówi, że nie wolno jej ufać. Chacky: Cindy to taka fajna przyjaciółka! Na pewno się myli! Ginger: Stanley nigdy się nie myli! (wybiegła z namiotu) Chacky: O matko, co z nią?! (wychodzi) Stołówka Wchodzi Annie. Annie: Jeść! Wchodzą też Ginger i Chacky. Chacky: OMG, ale pachnie! (wbiegł do kuchni i słychać bijące się talerze, krzyki) Wchodzą Jasmine i Kelly. Jasmine: Co tam się dzieje? Annie: Chacky coś... Wychodzi Chacky. Chef: (wybiega) To jest jakiś psychol! Wyżarł wszystko, nie ma śniadania! Wszyscy się cieszą. Wchodzą Cindy i Daniel. Jasmine: O proszę, nowa para?! Annie: Jak to?! Jasmine: No Cindy i Daniel ze sobą chodzą! (popłakała się) Cindy: Co tu się dzieje? Jasmine: A co cię to? Daniel: Co się tu dzieje?! Jasmine: Nie ma śniadania... Mitchel: (wchodzi na stołówkę) Nie jecie?! Trudno... Chodźcie na plac! Plac główny Przed Mitchem stoi siódemka pozostałych uczestników. Mitchel: Wiecie, że to już finałowa siódemka?! Kelly: Nie, no co ty? Mitchel: Tak właśnie! Tylko sześć wyzwań do finału! Dla kogoś z was jednak to wyzwanie będzie ostatnim. Kelly: Oby dla ciebie, panie pseudo-prowadzący. Mitchel: Łaskawie się zamknij, bo to wyzwanie będzie ostatnim dla ciebie. Annie: Lepiej już tłumacz kolejne idiotyczne wyzwanie! Jasmine: Wyzwania Mitchela nigdy nie są idiotyczne, tylko znakomite! Daniel: (przewrócił oczami) Mitchel: Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest niesamowity wyścig! Chacky: W sensie ten, The Amazing Race?! Uwielbiam to! Vamelia pisze takie coś! Ginger: Uwielbiam to! Razem ze Stanleyem to czytamy w wolnym czasie. Mitchel: Ta, to ciekawe. Ale to niedokładnie tak. Tutaj mamy start! Biegniecie zgodnie ze strzałkami. Na pierwszym punkcie jest sześć karteczek z zadaniem do wykonania na miejscu. Jedna osoba karteczki nie otrzyma, więc automatycznie odpada z wyścigu. W punkcie drugim będzie pięć karteczek, trzecim cztery, czwartym trzy i w piątym dwie. Co do zwycięstwa i tym podobne, opowiem później. Możecie biegnąć a parach lub grupkach, jednak zadania są indywidualne. Cindy: (podeszła do Ginger) Pobiegniemy razem? Ginger: No nie wiem... Cindy: Jak to nie wiesz?! Biegniemy! (złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła na start) Chacky: (podchodzi do Kelly) Biegniemy razem? Kelly: Może być... Chacky i Kelly ustawili się. Annie i Jasmine przytulają się do Daniela. Jasmine: Proszę, kochanie! Daniel: (wzruszył ramionami) Daniel: Wykopię je w tych dwóch pierwszych zadaniach. Ustawili się. Mitchel: Jesteście gotowi?! START! Wszyscy pobiegli. Na prowadzenie wysunęli się Chacky i Kelly, za nimi biegły Cindy i Ginger, a na samym tyle biegną Daniel, Jasmine i Annie. Do pierwszego punktu dobiegają Kelly, Chacky, Cindy i Ginger, zabierają kartki. Po chwili dobiega Daniel. Jasmine odpycha Annie i zabiera kartkę. Mitchel: Oj... Annie odpada z wyścigu. Została szóstka zawodników, a teraz czas na zadanie! Cindy: Wybierz jedną z dwóch rzeczy: Siedź w trującym bluszczu przez dziesięć sekund, albo wypij wodę z tego morza... Chacky: OMG, a można oba?! Mitchel: Jak chcesz, ale bonusu nie będzie! Annie: No to powodzenia, patałachy. (stanęła obok Mitchela) Chacky: (wbiegł do wody i zaczął ją pić, po czym wybiegł i wskoczył w trujący bluszcz) Jasmine: Y, no to niepowodzenia, frajerzy. (usiadła w trującym bluszczu) Ał... Cindy, Kelly i Ginger weszły w trujący bluszcz. Daniel wypił wodę. Mitchel: Pierwsze zadanie było baaaaardzo łatwe! A teraz, biegnijcie do kolejnego punktu! Ej, nie musicie czekać na wszystkich, jak wykonacie zadanie, to pokazujecie mi i biegniecie! Wszyscy pobiegli. W połowie drogi Chacky się przewrócił. Kelly: Hej! Wstawaj! Chacky: Nie mogę już... Kelly, biegnij i wygraj! Kelly: (skrzywiła minę i pobiegła) Do drugiego punktu dobiegły Cindy i Ginger, łapią kartki. Cindy: Zbuduj łódź lub tratwa, gdyż ten kawałek wyścigu jest na wodzie. Ginger, buduj dwie łodzie, szybko! Ginger: Ech... (zabiera się do budowania) Przybiegają Daniel i Jasmine. Jasmine: Są jeszcze kartki! (łapie) Łódź, szybko, musimy wygrać to, Daniel! Daniel: (PZ) Taką to ją lubię! (uśmiech) Jasmine: (szybko zabrała się do budowania, a razem z nią Daniel) Przybiegła Kelly i zabiera ostatnią kartkę. Mitchel: Chacky odpada, i pamiętajcie że każdy ma mieć swoją łódź! Ginger zbudowała już jedną łódź. Cindy: Dzięki! (popłynęła szybko) Ginger: Ej, czekaj! (buduje drugą łódź) Jasmine i Daniel zbudowali dwie tratwy. Jasmine: Super, płyniemy, Daniel! Daniel: Spoko! Popłynęli za Cindy. Kelly: (kończy tratwę i odpływa) Ginger: Zostaliśmy sami, Stanley! (kończy łódź i odpływa) Jednak łódź Ginger była tak szybko, że spokojnie wyprzedziła trwatwy Kelly, Daniela i Jasmine. Na kolejnym punkcie pojawiła się Cindy, zabrała kartkę, po chwili przypłynęła też Ginger i wzięła kartkę. Cindy: Zbuduj dla siebie most... Żeby ominąć kolce! (zauważyła kolce przed nimi, była to jakaś inna wyspa) Ginger: Stanley umie budować takie mosty! Cindy: No to może niech zbuduje dwa? Ginger: No niech będzie... (zabrała się do pracy) Cindy: (PZ) Ale ona jest naiwna... Przypływają Daniel i Jasmine, łapią kartki. Mitchel: Kelly niestety odpada z zadania! Kelly przypływa i staje obok pozostałych przegranych. Daniel: Most? Łot de?! Jasmine: Most... Mam pomysł! Daniel: No? Jasmine: (przyniosła wielką kłodę) Chyba może być, co? Mitchel: Pewnie, że tak! Jednak Daniel nie może użyć jej teraz. Jasmine: (przeszła na drugą stronę) A jeśli podniosę i mu podam? (podniosła kłodę i rzuciła Danielowi, który złapał) Mitchel: Może być! Ginger skończyła już mosty, i dała jeden Cindy, obie przeszły. Daniel też przebiegł przez kłodę, ale zeskakując z niej potknął się i upadł na Jasmine. Oboje się przewrócili i ich usta złączyły się. Cindy: (głęboko wzdycha) Ginger: Są zajęci, chodź do następnego punktu! Cindy: (rozpłakała się) Daniel i Jasmine nie przestali się całować, a Annie patrzy na to bez wzruszenia. Annie: (PZ) Mam to gdzieś. Głupi program. Wywalę Jasmine i dalej mnie nie obchodzi co będzie. Zapłakana Cindy i Ginger pobiegły dalej, a Jasmine i Daniel się odkleili od siebie. Jasmine: Ojeju... Daniel: Chodź, biegniemy! I pobiegli. Do następnego punktu dobiegają Ginger i Cindy, biorą kartki. Ginger: Macie pięć minut, żeby wejść na tę skałę, potem Chef zacznie w was strzelać z karabinów do paintball'a... Macie się ukryć, pierwsza osoba złapana nie przechodzi dalej! Cindy: (chlip) To chodźmy... (podeszły do skały i zaczęły na nią wchodzić) Ginger: Stanley mówi, żebym tobie nie ufała! Jednak Chacky mówił inaczej... Cindy: Czemu masz mi nie ufać? (zasmuciła się jeszcze bardziej) Ginger: Nie wiem, nie chce mi wytłumaczyć... Cindy: Jesteś przecież moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! Ginger: Naprawdę? Cindy: Oczywiście! Cindy: (PZ) Że nie. Ginger: Jejku, chyba po raz pierwszy Stanley nie ma racji!.... Co? Cicho bądź, Stanley, bo się obrażę zaraz! Mitchel: Halo, czas się kończy, a chyba nie chcecie być obsikani?! Dziewczyny wchodzą szybciej, przybiegają Jasmine i Daniel. Mitchel: O, jako że nowa miłość rozkwitła w obozie, w tym punkcie nikt nie odpada. Na skałę! Cindy: Jak to nowa miłość?! (rozpłakała się, a Jasmine i Daniel zaczęli doganiać Cindy i Ginger, które właśnie weszły) Chowamy się! Ginger i Cindy schowały się za skałą. Przyszedł Chef. Chef: Witam! (wyciągnął karabin) Danielowi udało się wejść i ukryć za skałą, jednak Chef trafił w Jasmine i ta upadła) Mitchel: I teraz dopiero odpada Jasmine! W wyścigu pozostały trzy osoby: Cindy, Ginger i Daniel. Jedna z nich wygra! Cała trójka wybiegła zza skały i pobiegła według strzałek. Cindy: Daniel, jak mogłeś?! (przez łzy) Daniel: Cindy, to ciebie kocham! Oboje stanęli. Cindy: Serio? Daniel: Tak! (pocałował ją) Daniel: (PZ) Dobrze, że Jasmine tego nie widzi! Cindy: (PZ) Ale z tego Daniela szmaciarz. Najpierw Annie, potem Max, potem ja, potem Jasmine i teraz znowu ja! Ginger: Cindy, wyścig! Cindy: (kopnęła go w krocze) Daniel: (upadł i się złapał) Cindy: Sorki, ale... chcę to wygrać. (pobiegła razem z Ginger) Daniel: Luz... (wstał i pobiegł) Do ostatniego punktu dotarły Ginger i Cindy, przeczytały kartkę. Mitchel: Jesteście ostatnimi zawodniczkami! Do Mitcha podchodzi wściekły Daniel. Mitchel: O rany, kolo, laski cię pokonały! Daniel: Przymknij się, jasne?! Mitchel: Spoko, ziom! Cindy: Zbuduj rower i dokończ wyścig! Ginger, zbuduj dwa rowery! Ginger: Oczywiście! Cindy: Świetnie. Ginger zabrała się do tworzenie rowerów, a Cindy maluje paznokcie. A u przegranych... Annie podchodzi do Kelly. Annie: Hej, mogłabyś dzisiaj zagłosować na Jasmine? Mam jej już dość. Kelly: Co będę z tego miała? Annie: Moją wdzięczność? Kelly: Zapomnij. Annie: (podchodzi do Cindy) A ty? Zagłosujesz na Jasmine? Cindy: Może być... Annie: Dzięki, a przekonasz też kogoś? Cindy: Mogę Ginger i Chacky'ego! Annie: Jejku, dzięki! (przytul) Cindy: (PZ) Zagłosuję na tą Jasmine... I tak jej nie lubię... To będą co najmniej cztery głosy... Ginger kończy budować pierwszy rower. Ginger: Za chwilę ci go dam, tylko skończę drugi... Cindy: Ech... Okej... Cindy: (PZ) I tak wygram! Mitchel: Czekamy jeszcze na jeden rower! I za chwilę poznamy zwycięzcę! Ginger kończy już rower, podaje Cindy. Ginger: Życzę powodzenia, przyjaciółko! Cindy już ruszyła, a Ginger po chwili. Jednak szybko wyprzedziła Cindy na swoim rowerze. Cindy: Dlaczego mój jedzie wolniej?! Ginger: Nie mam pojęcia, Stanley je robił! Ginger się oddala. Cindy: Cholera! Cindy: (PZ) Oszukała mnie! Pożałuje tego! Cindy przyspiesza, ale za nic nie może dogonić Ginger. Ta przekracza linię mety. Jasmine: Ginger znowu wygrała! Mitchel: Kolejna nietykalność dla Ginger, haha! Cindy przekracza linię mety druga. Mitchel: Tak, właśnie. Ginger otrzymuje nietykalność na następną ceremonię, bo wygrała. A Cindy, jako że dotarła druga, wypada całkowicie z gry! Cindy: W sensie, że z wyścigu, tak? Mitchel: A skąd! Cał-ko-wi-cie. Zajmujesz siódme miejsce, odpadasz. Odlecisz dzisiaj łódeczką do domu. Ginger: O rany, dlaczego ona?! Mitchel: A nie mówiłem tego na początku?! Ojej, zapomniałem! Cindy: Nie mówiłeś! Jasmine: Narka, Cindiotko! (język) Cindy: Chwila! (wyciągnęła palec ku górze) Ja mam przecież jedną małą rzecz... (wyciągnęła z kieszeni figurkę Mitcha i pokazała Mitchelowi) I co teraz?! Mitchel: (wziął figurkę) Spoko. Więc do łódeczki odlecieć uda się osoba, która przekroczyła przedostatnia linię mety... Czyli Ginger! Ginger: Coo? Czemu? Wygrałam przecież wyścig? Cindy: Sorki, mała. Żegnaj! Ginger: To była figurka nietykalności? Nie wiedziałam! Stanley coś o tym mówił, ale nie rozumiałam, ja ją znalazłam, oddaj mi ją! Cindy: Dałaś mi ją, poza tym jest już wykorzystana. A ja chcę wygrać ten milion. Ginger: Jesteś oszustką! Cindy: Ja oszustką? (łzy napłynęły jej do oczu) Ginger: Stanley miał rację! Nie wolno ci ufać! Jasmine, Annie i Kelly patrzą na to wkurzeni, Daniel patrzy obojętnie, a Chacky patrzy zaniepokojony. Cindy: Ale co ja zrobiłam? Ginger: No włąśnie nic. To ja zbudowałam łódź, most i rower! Cindy: Rower był wolniejszy, dostałaś za swoje. Ginger: Jak możesz! Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy! Cindy: Przyjaźniłyśmy się, dopóki mnie nie zdradziłaś... Specjalnie zbudowałaś zły rower. Ginger: Wiesz co? Nienawidzę cię. I życzę ci, żebyś dostała za swoje. Idziemy Stanley! Port Ginger przychodzi z walizkami. Ginger: (podchodzi do Jasmine, Annie i Kelly) ''To pa, Jasmine, Annie i Kelly! ''(podchodzi do Daniela) Paa, do zobaczenia w finale! (podchodzi do Chacky'ego) Ooo, paa, Chacky! (przytul) Jednak nie miałeś racji co do Cindy. Chacky: Jak to nie miałem? (WTF na twarzy) Ginger: (podchodzi do Cindy) Żegnaj. Oszustko. Wykończcie ją jak najszybciej! Jasmine: Bardzo chętnie! Cindy spojrzała na nią wrogo. Ginger weszła do łódki. Mitchel: O rany, jakie to smutne. (kliknął guzik na pilocie i BUM!) Ginger: (odleciała) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chacky: (PZ) Nie wiem, o co tu chodzi. Przecież Cindy to najmilsza dziewczyna na obozie! Daniel: (PZ) Jasmine jest czasem spoko, ale Cindy to mój anioł! To jak wykończyła Ginger było zaje#iste! Annie: (PZ) A tam, jakaś głupia Ginger. Teraz głos Cindy jest mi potrzebny do eliminacji Jas#ki. Kelly: (PZ) Ta Cindy... Agrh! Trzeba się jej pozbyć! Jasmine: (PZ) O matko, a już się tak cieszyłam. Teraz zajmnę się eliminacją Annie, a potem wyleci Cindy! Cindy: (PZ) Wielkie mi halo! Oszukała mnie tymi rowerami! Wcale nie chciałam jej wywalać, bo teraz mam tylko dwóch sojuszników. Chociaż, jak wywali się Jasmine... Mitchel: I to niestety już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka! Została finałowa szóstka! Kto znajdzie się w finałowej piątce? Oglądajcie... Totalny... Obóz! Klip specjalny Kamera pokazuje Cindy dopiero co umytą w ręczniku wokół ciała i na głowie. Wchodzi do namiotu i piszczy. Cindy: Fuuuuj! Co to jest?! Kelly: Hahah! (słychać jej śmiech z namiotu) Cindy: Czy to... KUPA?! AAAAAAAAAAA! Wchodzi do namiotu Chacky. Chacky: Mmm, smakowicie! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!